


Teaser Teased

by Delphine_Le_Dauphin



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Akira Loves It, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Goro Can Speak Italian, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, sexy pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphine_Le_Dauphin/pseuds/Delphine_Le_Dauphin
Summary: In which Goro proves he can be just as much of a tease as Akira.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousaerato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousaerato/gifts).



> Declaimers: I don’t own the characters or the franchise this story is based on, nor the idea behind it. If I owned the game, things would have gone totally different. I don’t write for money, just for the pleasure of sharing my stories with you all.
> 
> This is for mousaerato, who requested a sort of follow-up to the one-shot I requested her in which it was Goro the one doing the teasing and showing he could be just as good as Akira (plus hot foreign-speaking Goro XD). 
> 
> Hope I nailed your request :)
> 
> This was also an opportunity to experiment with a dialogue only writing style.
> 
> Enjoy the reading! :)

**Goro:** _I am soooo BORED! (-_-)_

 **Akira:** _The Great Detective Akechi is bored. Stop the presses._

**Goro:** _…I could hear the sarcasm even through the phone._

**Akira:** _Why are you calling me again?!_

 **Goro:** _Technically this is not calling, it’s texting XD_

 **Goro:** _And can’t I text my boyfriend if I feel like it?_

 **Akira:** _NOT if you’re doing it just because you’re bored and especially NOT while he’s in class!_

 **Goro:** _It’s not like you’re paying that much attention anyway.._

 **Akira:** _Kinda difficult when you keep texting me!_

 **Goro:** _‘Cause I’m bored._

 **Akira:** _And what am I supposed to do about it, entertain you?_

 **Goro:** _That would be very much appreciated, thank you very much :)_

 **Akira:** _What do you think I am, a toy?_

 **Goro:** _More like a jester XD_

 **Akira:** _> :(_

 **Akira:** _Bit difficult to be ‘entertaining’ when I’m bored outta my mind myself._

 **Goro:** _Aww, you poor thing ^^_

 **Goro:** _See? Unlike a certain someone, I’m understanding XD_

 **Akira:** _Why am I dating you again?_

 **Goro:** _Because you love me? :3_

 **Akira:** _That I do (-_-)_

 **Goro:** _Don’t worry, I can think of something to keep the both of us… entertained…_

 **Akira:** _O.O ???_

 **Goro:** _Just wait and see ;)_

 **Akira:** _I'm almost scared (-_-)”_

**Goro:** _XD_

_A few minutes later…_

* **Akira** received a picture from **Goro** *

* **Picture:** Goro sprawled on a bed, white shirt half-unbuttoned, giving a nice view of his chest, and trousers undone, grey briefs peeking from the open flaps*

 **Akira:** _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_

 **Goro:** _Sending you pictures of me? XD_

 **Goro:** _Why? Don’t you like them?_

 **Akira:** _No._

 **Goro:** _:(_

 **Akira:** _I mean, yes!_

 **Akira:** _Just don’t send them now, dammit, I’m in class!_

**Goro:** _Makes it spicier, don’tcha think? :)_

**Goro:** _Just imagine getting caught looking through sexy pics of your boyfriend XD_

**Akira:** _I’d rather not, thank you very much >:(_

**Akira:** _My boyfriend half-naked is for my private viewing pleasure only!_

 **Goro:** _Have I ever told you how much I love it when you act all jealous and possessive?_

 **Akira:** _…You’ve got some very weird kinks (-_-)"_

**Goro:** _Right back at you, Mr. ‘I Love It When You Speak Like a Detective’._

**Akira:** _Sometimes I really hate that quick tongue of yours ¬_¬_

 **Goro:** _Not what you were thinking last time I went down on you ;)_

 **Akira:** _You’re gonna be the death of me one of these days :(_

 **Goro:** _Unless you mean ‘death by sex’, I doubt it XD_

 **Akira:** _You’re impossible (-_-)”_

 **Goro:** _Oh, you haven’t seen even half of it ;)_

 **Akira:** _D8_

 **Goro:** _XD_

_Two hours (and several sexy pics) later…_

**Outgoing Call: Goro…**

_Driiin… Driiin… Driiin…_

“Took you long enough to call me. I almost thought my sex appeal wasn’t working anymore for you to wait so long to call me.”

“I’ve been sporting an erection ever since you sent me the first picture! Your sex appeal is still working, believe me.”

“Thank goodness. And that was the point of sending you dirty pictures of me. Congratulation, by the way, you managed to resist calling me one hour more than I predicted.”

“I swear if it was just an experiment…”

“It wasn’t ‘just an experiment’, although guessing how long it would take for you to call me based on your text messages was fun nonetheless. _*inhales*_ _Mi manchi, amore mio_.”

“ _*breath itches*_ Goro…”

“I just told you ‘I miss you, my love’, for your information.”

“Don’t you dare…”

“Do what, _amore mio_? Speak to you like that? _Ti amo così tanto_...”

“No… nonono… you know what kind of effect it has on me…”

“Of course I do, amore mio. That’s why I’m doing it.”

“Ngh… you little minx…”

“Just for you, _amore mio_. Where are you now?”

“Bathroom… couldn’t find anything better… nobody’s here now, but anybody could enter at any moment…”

“Works for me… _*shuffles*_ I’m on the bed. Naked. Wish you were here with me.”

“Wish I was there too… school’s been a drag lately…”

“So’s been work… not a single interesting case in weeks… I’m getting so bored…”

“So bored you’d resort to teasing me with sexy pictures to get me all worked up for a bout of phone sex?”

“Consider it payback for calling me on the work line last week and talking me into doing the exact same thing.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining back then!”

“It was pretty hot… So hot, actually, that I’ve been wanting to repeat the experience…”

“No complaints on my part either… only my nearly two-hour-long erection is starting to hurt like, a lot.”

“You could start by undoing your pants.”

“Way ahead of you. They’ve been open ever since I locked myself in the bathroom stall.”

“ _Oh mio Dio_ … Have you been wanking touching yourself while we were talking?”

“If I did I wouldn’t be complaining about a hurting erection now. And I enjoy bickering with you too much to get distracted. Your brain provides plenty of… stimulation.”

“So my brain is more stimulating than my body? Don’t know whether I should feel more flattered or insulted…”

“Idiot… They’re both equally stimulating… Especially when combined… a beautiful brain inside a gorgeous body…”

“Mh, such a sweet-talker… I’ve been slowly touching myself ever since you started talking… with my eyes closed… imagining you were speaking right into my ear… and that it was your hand touching me…”

“Oh, believe me, if I were actually there I’d be doing more than touching you.”

“Mmh… like what?”

“I’d tackle you to the bed… pin your wrists to the mattress… and grind my hips against yours… so that our erections could brush against each other…”

“ _Oh mio Dio_ …”

“I have no idea what you’re saying, but God keep talking like that…”

“ _Amore_ … _Amore mio_ … _Ti amo_ … _Ti amo così tanto_ …”

“Oh God, I’m close, so close… please tell me you’re close too…”

“Almost… there… say it… _ti prego amore mio_ … say it”

“I love you so much”

“Akira… _Oh sì_ …”

“Come… please come Goro… I want… no, I need to hear you coming.”

“Akira!”

“Goro…ngh!”

“ _*pant*_ How come _*huff*_ that you always… want me to come _*sigh*_ before you?”

“Mh… I like to… hear you coming…”

“And you say I’m the one with some weird kinks…”

“Wanting my boyfriend to feel good isn’t a kink, is a preference.”

“Or maybe you just have a voice fetish… mh, we should experiment on that…”

“Gimme a few more hours and I’ll be all yours to play guinea pig with. Think you can behave until then?”

“No promises. I still have a couple pics I didn’t manage to send you…”

“Be my guest. I’m turning off my phone anyway before the battery drops dead. And I’m keeping the ones you already sent me.”

“They’re all yours.”

“Gotta go now before they think I passed out and someone enters to check up on me. I’ll be seeing you at home. Love you.”

“Love you too. See you soon.”

_Click…_

* **Goro** sent a picture to **Akira** *

* **Picture:** a clearly naked Goro propped up on one elbow on the bed, face flushed and hair sticking to his forehead and temples, winking at the camera. **Caption:** _Waiting for you ;)_ *

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Writing smut ain’t easy business! Must be why smut writers are paid so handsomely… Seriously, I was blushing and grinning and giggling and laughing maniacally while writing it! Still need to get used writing smut… but I’m having so much fun, it’s totally worth it!
> 
> Anyway, for anyone wondering, Goro speaks Italian. As you may have read in the pre-story description, mousaerato asked me to include Goro speaking a foreign language and Akira being incredibly turned on by it. I initially wanted to have him speaking Spanish, which in my opinion is a very sensual language, but since mousaerato is Spanish-speaking herself, and thus finds Spanish not as much appealing as I do, asked me to have Goro speak Italian. 
> 
> And, lo and behold, Italian is my first language! X3


End file.
